Plague in Cantha
Overview Summary #Speak to Mhenlo at the Consulate Docks to learn about what is occuring in Cantha. #Tell Mhenlo when you are ready to leave for Cantha. #Find Dockhand Quangnai to learn more about the situation in Cantha. Obtained from :Funwa Shento in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Have a Factions and Nightfall product key linked to the same account :Elonian born character :Completion of the quest The Time is Nigh :Cannot have obtained the quest Mhenlo's Request Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold Dialogue :"I've traveled here from Cantha with some bad news, I'm afraid. There are rumors of a plague spreading across our land. Sickness and death have infested Cantha, leaving the people terrifed. I have come to find those willing to help us save our Empire. If you would help your neighbors in their time of need, please speak with Mhenlo. He can tell you more about the situation and arrange for your travel. Are you willing to help Cantha?" ::Accept: "I will speak with Mhenlo at the Consulate Docks." ::Reject: "I've got more pressing matters. Another time perhaps." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Mhenlo) :"! I'm glad Funwa found you. I have just received a dire letter from my old teacher in Cantha... Master Togo of Shing Jea Monastery... perhaps you've heard of him. It seems a violent and horrific plague has spread like wildfire through the streets and threatens to destroy all of Kaineng City. :He has asked me to organise a group of skilled heroes and take them to Cantha where we can fight this evil at its source. I will be traveling to Kaineng City shortly. If you are up to the task, I would like you to come with me to help save the Dragon Empire from this horrible plague." ::Player response: "I wish to travel to Cantha." :"If you have completed your business here in Elona and are ready to travel to Cantha, I have a ship prepared to carry us there immediately. Are you ready to travel to Cantha?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :': "Ah, Brother Mhenlo. It's good to see a familar face." :Brother Mhenlo: "Yes, I remember my first trip to Cantha. It can be quite disorienting." :': "This isn't your first time here?" :Brother Mhenlo: "Oh no. As a boy I studied with Master Togo of Shing Jea Monastery, which is just off the west coast of Cantha." :Brother Mhenlo: "That's why I have returned." :Brother Mhenlo: "Master Togo run into some trouble and sent for help." :Brother Mhenlo: "Much has changed since I was last here, but it is good to be back." Reward Dialogue :"Welcome to Cantha, ! We are in dire need of heroes. A terrible plague has spread across the city and threatens to engulf us all in chaos. It is indeed noble of you to come all this way to help our people." Followup :Welcome to Cantha Walkthrough There is no fighting to be done on this quest, so a party is not required. Simply follow the quest markers and talk to the people required. Because there is an experience points award in between, it is smart to bring any non-level 20 heroes. Talking to Dockhand Quangnai will give you the reward and you'll be offered the next quest. Notes *This quest is mutually exclusive with Mhenlo's Request. *This quest allows Nightfall characters to travel to Cantha. *This quest is also used by people "ferrying" characters from Consulate Docks (location) to Kaineng Center (Cantha). *This quest also gives far more experience than Mhenlo's Request. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Factions quests